


What's Left of the Day

by hyuukiyo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuukiyo/pseuds/hyuukiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hyuuga, rainy days have come to mean so much more than just black umbrellas and the inconvenience of damp trouser hems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of the Day

Hyuuga looked up from his paperwork at the cold, drizzling rain outside his office window. He sighed and glanced at the clock, “4:14” maybe he could get off early just this once. He placed a sticky note on the page he was working on, as a reminder for tomorrow, and slipped the stack into a file folder. The hall to his boss’ office was lined with floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto dark grey clouds that matched the grey office buildings. He stopped at an impressive door sporting an engraved nameplate and knocked.

“Come in.” Hyuuga pushed the door open, “Ahh, Hyuuga.”

“Sir, I was wondering if I could get off early today,” he stared at the lined up pens on his boss’ desk, he still wasn’t that good at talking to authority figures, “Some stuff came up at home that I need to take care of. I can come in half an hour early tomorrow though, and stay late.”

“Hyuuga its fine,” he looked up at his boss’ calm face, “You’ve worked hard this week, go home and do what you need to.”

Hyuuga thanked him and slipped out of the office, closing the door.

 

Hyuuga watched as the wind blew raindrops against the train window. The storm had come suddenly with a drastic drop in pressure and temperature; he knew these storms and he was glad he was heading home early. The walk from the station to his apartment block was uneventful, but he walked quicker than usual, hurrying home against the wind.

He opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by silence and darkness. Flicking on the light in the living room, he headed to the last room at the end of the hallway. Kiyoshi would be in there, sitting at his desk and clutching his knee, trying to pretend like all of it didn't hurt. Hyuuga pushed open the slightly ajar door and saw just that. It was predictable. And it broke his heart every time.

Kiyoshi sat with his knee curled up to his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, and even from the doorway, Hyuuga knew there were tears in his eyes.

He walked up to him without saying anything and knelt beside Kiyoshi’s chair, placing his hand on his back. Hyuuga could feel the harsh, uneven pace of Kiyoshi’s breathing, and the anger and frustration radiating from his hunched figure.

After a few moments, Kiyoshi’s breathing evened out, and he opened his red, wet eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely.

And Hyuuga knew it wasn’t just his knee that hurt. It was everything that happened because of it. It was how hard he pushed himself his last year on the team, and how that ruined his knee for life. It was how the team fell apart after he left; Riko focusing on her exams, Kuroko losing interest in competitive basketball, and Kagami splitting his time between playing by himself and just not playing at all. And Seirin’s basketball team slipped unremarkably and listlessly away from glory. It was how Teppei felt as though failed to help his team when they needed him that hurt the most; his knee—which still ached quite a bit, but only really on rainy days—was just a particularly uncomfortable reminder of all of that.

Hyuuga leant forward and kissed him gently, in an attempt to push those memories away. “I’m going to go run a bath,” he said, smiling softly, as he pulled away from the kiss. Kiyoshi nodded.

 

After limping painfully down the hall to the bathroom, Kiyoshi lay in the hot bath with his eyes closed as Hyuuga sat on the floor next to the tub, his legs stretched out and one hand hanging over the edge to hold Kiyoshi’s hand.

“Thank you,” Kiyoshi murmured, his eyes still closed. “You knew didn’t you? You came home early.”

Hyuuga squeezed his hand. “I always know.” Kiyoshi turned his head towards him and opened his eyes. Without warning, he leaned over the edge of the tub to kiss Hyuuga, the wet tips of his hair dripping on Hyuuga’s work clothes.

“I love you, Junpei.”

“I know that too.” Because that was all Hyuuga wanted. To know everything Kiyoshi knew about himself and more. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and barely edited
> 
> cheesy, domestic kiyohyuu fluff: i'm in my element here


End file.
